1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to passive solar heaters and, more particularly, to a solar water heater for mounting in the deck ring of a boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally desirable in large pleasure boats to provide a source of hot water for enabling overnight passengers to shower, wash dishes and so forth.
In certain power boats, water from a built-in or portable storage tank is pumped or otherwise circulated through a heat exchanger associated with the boat's engine, and delivered to its ultimate destination via a conventional plumbing system. This type of hot water distribution system is extremely costly, however, and thus is primarily limited to use in expensive luxury boats. In addition, the piping takes up an inordinate mount of space in the already crowded cabin and engine area of the boat.
In other boats, water may be stored in basins, and heated over propane or other gas burners when needed. The water may then be manually poured from the basin or delivered to a conventional water distribution system in any convenient fashion. This system also has a number of drawbacks, such as the cost and various hazards associated with improper use and storage of the gas for the heaters.
Some boat owners simply bring aboard large, dark-colored plastic bags which they fill up with water and leave on the deck to be heated by the sun. This, of course, is the most costeffective method of heating water, but is somewhat sloppy since the water-filled bags are bulky and unsightly. In addition, there is no satisfactory way of transporting the heated water from its location above-deck to a below-deck cabin where it is likely to be used.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and useful nautical hot water heater which overcomes some of the problems and shortcomings of the prior art.